


Discovery

by Eloquent_Vowel



Series: Fictober2020 [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Vowel/pseuds/Eloquent_Vowel
Summary: Jaskier had been hiding his secret well, until now. Now he finds himself chased by a man he thought he loved.Written for Fictober with the prompt 'Just say it'
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fictober2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947466
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173
Collections: Fictober20





	Discovery

Jaskier had been subtle, he had been silent even when the pain of a glamour grew to be too much he pushed through so that he could stay by Geralt’s side. Of course Geralt didn’t, no couldn’t, know how tired he was. Tired of lying, tired of keeping up a façade, tired of hiding. That was why he had slipped up. It was a simple mistake really, he had forgotten to hide his scent from Geralt when he left. 

This lead to the current situation, with him beating his wings franticly to out manoeuvre a Witcher through dense forest. He couldn’t see the sky and his heart was tight, echoing in his ears as his wings clipped the trees. His vision, although better than a humans, was tunnelled in front of him. Only able to see trees. Trees and darkness. All he had was an eternally stretching desperation to flee, to get to the light, to disappear into the night sky so that Geralt would never see him. 

His wings were faltering, he felt the tip of the left catch on the forest floor before he wrenched it higher. His arms burnt, his eyes stung, he could only hear his heartbeat that drowned out staggered breathing. Darkness closed in, shading peripheral trees from view, breathe, fly away, breathe, do not let yourself become the prey, breathe, darkness, shadow, light! There in front of him was light, a break in the trees perhaps a clearing? It didn’t matter, Jaskier’s whole body tingled as adrenaline flooded through him. HIs wings pickup pace and the cool wind was sweet relief against his sweat stained face. The light drew closer, a view of crisp green grass, flowers swaying in the wind and most importantly the sky. It was freedom.

Until the cool blade of a silver sword impaled itself into his shoulder. Jaskier tumbled out of the air, through the tree line and landing in a painful heap in the clearing. He panted, trying to reach the blade embedded in his back but his arms could not reach the hilt. The thumping of steady footfalls drew nearer and nearer. Jaskier sat up, muffling screams of pain, trying to grasp the sword in his front to push it out, but the silver burnt his hands. The footsteps had slowed and they now drew closer. Jaskier began to panic, what would Geralt think if he saw him now. 

His whole upper torso covered in thick black feathers, some heavy like they had been dripped in tar, his hands extending into claws that could cut through leather. Worst of all was the wings, huge black wings that were once covered in thick black feathers that could reflect the moon but now were balding. In some places the feathers had fallen away to reveal leathery skin, hideous. He was hideous. Any motivation he once had to flee left him, his head fell as he began to sob.

The footsteps drew closer, ‘Jaskier?’ Geralt’s voice was low, much lower than usual, quieter. 

Jaskier only laughed bitterly in reply, hiding his sobs through a scoff.

‘Well done Geralt, you won.’

‘Jaskier, I don’t understand.’

‘What is there not to understand, Geralt.’ No stop, do not spit his name out with spite. But it was too late, Jaskier had already started so there was no stopping. ‘What about this do you not get. Do you not understand how I lied to you, how I pretended to be something I was not, that I deceived you. But can you blame me, you brooded so beautifully back in that tavern, one thing led to another and now we are here. Now you will kill me and any brief fantasy of mine will die along side me.’

‘Jaskier you...’ Geralt trailed off, golden eyes flicking franticly between his sword and the wings.

‘I what, What Geralt?’ He was shouting now, vocal chords hoarse and strained. 

‘you-’

‘Eloquent as always, Mr. Witcher. Go on say it.’

‘You-’

‘Just say it!’  
‘You’re a monster.’

‘What an observation. If my arm wasn’t completely dead right now I would clap, so what are you going to do about it?’

Jaskier tensed as Geralt walked towards him, reaching a hand out towards the sword. It was impossible to read Geralt’s eyes, as usual. Jaskier sighed and craned his neck back, closing his eyes and just waiting for the killing blow. His shoulder crippled with pain as the blade was pulled out of him. For a moment he thought he felt the quiver of a blade against his bared throat. He took his final breath, filling his lungs with the scent of the forest at night. Bared his chest to the moonlight and prepared to great death with open arms and grace. 

Death was strangely warm, and breathing. Jaskier opened his eyes to see, shockingly, Geralt’s sword on the ground and his arms around Jaskier’s waist. He was speechless, partly because he was alive and partly as Geralt was hugging him. Geralt showing physical affection? What world had he fallen into, perhaps this was the afterlife.

‘Geralt? What-’

‘Shut up Bard.’ Geralt interrupted. 

So Jaskier did, he shut up and wrapped his non-injured arm around Geralt. They stayed that way until Jaskier felt himself fading, possibly from blood loss. The last conscious memory he had was of Geralt cradling him in his arms, walking back towards camp.


End file.
